


B is for Boyfriend

by heartandseoul (tokyolights), starboyyuto (starboychoi)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboychoi/pseuds/starboyyuto
Summary: Yuto tries another equally soft toned: “What’s wrong? What’s on your mind? What are you going to miss me for?”Wooseok doesn’t answer, but Yuto feels he’s a step closer to finding out what was wrong because Wooseok’s expression gentles, becoming as soft as the foam between his fingers he gracefully plays with. Yuto sits, his arms don’t quite reach for Wooseok, recognizing that it wasn’t the best time yet. Instead, those arms fold over the lip of the bathtub and he sets his chin against them. Yuto’s voice is unused to quiet, used to wince-worthy volume and Wooseok’s taunts and jabs, but it adapts.





	B is for Boyfriend

Wooseok’s still in the tub when Yuto walks in, limbs touching the edges of the tub. The air is humid, with frost nipping at Yuto’s nose, and something vaguely scented like rosewater floats through it. This was Wooseok’s thing, Yuto’s aware of that when he pulls the seat of the toilet bowl down to sit.

Wooseok’s nearly mooning, just barely so. Yuto’s presence hardly warrants any reaction from him.

“What are you doing?” Yuto asks softly, as to not frighten Wooseok. Wooseok stares at the nails of his feet from where they poke out of the water. Foam gathers at the far end. “Spoiling myself. I’m gonna miss you.” Wooseok’s being incredibly vague with his words.

Yuto tries another equally soft toned: “What’s wrong? What’s on your mind? What are you going to miss me for?”

Wooseok doesn’t answer, but Yuto feels he’s a step closer to finding out what was wrong because Wooseok’s expression gentles, becoming as soft as the foam between his fingers he gracefully plays with. Yuto sits, his arms don’t quite reach for Wooseok, recognizing that it wasn’t the best time yet. Instead, those arms fold over the lip of the bathtub and he sets his chin against them. Yuto’s voice is unused to quiet, used to wince-worthy volume and Wooseok’s taunts and jabs, but it adapts.

Wooseok continues to soak, lanky limbs sticking half way out of the tub. The skin of his arms are cold, settling about the lip of the tub. Yuto waits before he resigns, asking, “Do you need me to go? Would you like me to go?” Yuto tries not to be butthurt about it, attempting to get on his feet when Wooseok turns.

“Didn't we both decide that leaving was pointless? I'm just thinking,” Wooseok smiles. There's no object strong enough to pry open Wooseok’s head to get his actual thoughts and feelings, but with years of friendship Yuto’s happy he knows some ways to coax it out of him.

“Thinking? What about?”

But when Wooseok’s expression sours, Yuto can't help but feel guilty because it's probably about him. Something Yuto did. But Wooseok’s fixing his gaze at the water to hide it like Yuto didn't understand what that look meant.

“You're still going to Okinawa. And I’ll be in Seoul all alone.”

“Uh about that,” Yuto cuts in, “I didn't accept Okinawa.” Wooseok’s fingers press into Yuto’s elbow, all pride cast aside for confusion. “I can't leave you after everything that happened. And I was really only planning on going because you and I were not together and I couldn't take it but now we are. So. I'm gonna apply for schools in Korea for next year. Stay here.”  
Wooseok smiles, although it's only half there. And that also concerns Yuto. What was Wooseok thinking? Yuto smiles tenderly back at Wooseok and they stay there, Yuto slumped against the bathroom tiles in silence.

“You didn't give up something important for me right?” Wooseok asks, and Yuto looks back at him, “Like you didn't want to go there right? You’re not delaying going because I’m here and not over there, right?”

“I’d rather be here than in Japan, I can tell you that,” Yuto replies, “I've lived there all my life up until this point. This is my new beginning Wooseok, and it’s with you.”

“Really now,” Wooseok burns hot as he stares back, something about the privacy of the bathroom makes him bolder than normal. All while Yuto seems to shrink under the weight of his confession. He knows Wooseok wouldn't betray his confession, but he’s also grown attached to his emotional connection, his emotional yoke if you will, and pull the give it up without a fight either.

“Really,” Yuto responds, “What about you?”

“What?”

“What does your new beginning look like?”

“Mine?” Wooseok repeats the same phrasing. “My new beginning?”

“Mhm,” Yuto affirms.

Wooseok is quiet for a bit, while Yuto sketches a picture onto the canvas that was his arm and the confesses, “I've thought about us a lot.”

“What about us?”

“How we are now, how we were before, how if you'd gone to a different school, or been enrolled at a later time how we wouldn't have met at all,” Wooseok appears conflicted, “and it’s a lot to think about.” Yuto could tell that was the most honest Wooseok had been during the whole talk, and it shows. Wooseok was terrified, rightfully so, his was their whole plan being laid out right in front of them. Yuto nit picked everything so meticulously and Wooseok didn't, he was a go with the flow type of man.

“Hey babe, it's been almost an hour,” Yuto jests, “Get out before I'm dating a raisin.”

“There's nothing wrong with raisins.”

“See, you already have some formulated opinions. Look at that, we’re cognisant beings.” Wooseok splashes a mist onto Yuto’s hair and chuckles.

“Can we figure things out along the way?”

“Of course we can. That’s how relationships work, ya know.”

“Okay.”

Yuto hears water sloshing around, Wooseok getting a fresh towel and wrapping it around his waist. He presses a light kiss onto Yuto’s nose.

“I love you Adachi Yuto.”

“I love you too Jung Wooseok.”

They were good and content


End file.
